dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Cansino
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Eduardo Cansino Sr. (grandfather) Volga Hayworth (grandmother) Rita Hayworth (aunt) Yasmin Aga Khan (cousin) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-present |status = Active }}Richard Cansino (Born August 10, 1953 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. He is also known as Richard Hayworth (among many other aliases) because he is the nephew of actress Rita Hayworth. Richard is arguably best known for his portrayal of Kenshin Himura from the anime adaptation of Rurouni Kenshin. Additionally, Richard is also known for his performances as Izumo Kamizuki from the popular Naruto series and Legato Bluesummers from Trigun. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''You Cannot Hide'' (2019) - Alejandro Sánchez Films *''Bleach'' (2018) - Renji Abarai Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Dental Patient (ep. 1), Passenger (ep. 1), Cab Driver (ep. 2), Jail Security Guard (ep. 2), Pierre (ep. 2), Border Guards (ep. 3), Nazi (ep. 3), Fighter Pilot (ep. 4), Oz's Assassin (ep. 4), Scotland Detective (ep. 4), Anti-Earthquake Staff (ep. 6), Cairo Officer (ep. 7), Egyptian Museum Tour Guide (ep. 7), Israeli Airport Ticket Seller (ep. 7), Conductor (ep. 8), French Hotel Staff (ep. 8), Horse Race Announcer (ep. 8), Station Announcer (ep. 8), Train Passenger (ep. 8), American Officer (ep. 9), Delane's Butler (ep. 10), English Officer (ep. 10), Jacques (ep. 10), London Police Chief (ep. 10), Louie (ep. 10), Truck Driver (ep. 10), BBC Announcer (ep. 11), Casino Player (ep. 11), King of Monaco (ep. 11), Niki Lauda (ep. 11), American Journalist (ep. 12), Bordeaux Guard (ep. 12), Bordeaux Voiceover (ep. 12), Crate Carrier (ep. 12), TV Announcer (ep. 12), Hired Thug (ep. 13), Radio Voiceover (ep. 13), Taxi Driver (ep. 13), Jamaican Voiceover (ep. 14), Newscaster (ep. 15), Chet Line (ep. 16), French Cop (ep. 16), Male Anchor (ep. 16), Zenial (ep. 16), Arabian Police Chief (ep. 17), Clothing Merchant (ep. 17), Assistant District Attorney (ep. 21), District Attorney (ep. 21), Japanese Cop (ep. 21), Chess Robot (ep. 23), Parisian Cab Driver (ep. 23), Bank Clerk (ep. 25), Prison Guard (ep. 25), Madrid Officer (ep. 26), Meyer Thug (ep. 26), Kansas Police Chief (ep. 27), Museum Security Guard (ep. 27), Postman (ep. 27), Stamp Fanatic (ep. 27), French Detective (ep. 28), Parisian Cop (ep. 28), Doctor (ep. 32), Tiger (ep. 32), Jewelry Smuggler (ep. 33), Event Host (ep. 35), Fuma Ninja (ep. 36), African Cop (ep. 37), Genghis Khan/Yoshitsune Minamoto (ep. 37), Mongolian Cop (ep. 37), Diamond Buyers (ep. 39), Dragon Balm Thugs (ep. 39), Hong Kong Waiter (ep. 39), Taihokumaru Captain (ep. 39), Tournament Referee (ep. 39), Research Center Guard (ep. 40), Rocket Staff (ep. 40), Hired Man (ep. 41), Prince (ep. 41), Paparazzi (ep. 42), Priest (ep. 42), Sailor (ep. 42), Ship Guards (ep. 42), Chauffer (ep. 43), Hong Kong Officer (ep. 43), Poolside Waiter (ep. 43), Ramen Stand Owner (ep. 43), Australian Soldier (ep. 44), Security Monitor (ep. 45), Cyborgs (ep. 46), Wanted Club Members (ep. 46), Bond (ep. 47), Royal Priest (ep. 47), Smoker (ep. 47), Bank Security Guard (ep. 48), Binoculars Man (ep. 48), Larry (ep. 48), Mint Chairman (ep. 48), Mint Driver (ep. 48), Mint Processor (ep. 48), New York Driver (ep. 48), Cobra Assassin (ep. 49), Referee (ep. 49), Sorton (ep. 49), Floridian Cop (eps. 50-51), Ghouls (eps. 50-51), Spy (ep. 52), Attack Unit Head (ep. 53), Brazilian Anchor (ep. 53), Fantômas Soldier (ep. 53), Rocket Countdown (ep. 53), Purse Snatcher (ep. 54), Ueno Detective (ep. 54), Rihei Tadanori (eps. 55-56), Shinjuku Announcer (ep. 55), Moscow Policeman (ep. 58), Basala Soldier (ep. 60), Central African Soldier (ep. 61), Tank Driver (ep. 61), West Naire Ambassador (ep. 61), Gemarschaft Villager (ep. 62), Kecchi's Bodyguard (ep. 63), Washington Cop (ep. 63), Bartender (ep. 64), New York Police Chief (ep. 64), Tailor (ep. 64), Kassim (ep. 65), Robert (ep. 68), Angry Driver (ep. 70), Base Monitor (ep. 70), FBI Guard (ep. 70), Groom (ep. 70), Missile Countdown (ep. 70), Soji Okita (ep. 71), Forensic Scientist (ep. 72), George (ep. 72), LA Cop (ep. 72), Narration (ep. 73), Johannesburg Cop (ep. 74), Borodias Man (ep. 76), GIB Agent (ep. 76), ICPO Agent (ep. 77), One-Eared Joe (ep. 78), Momanitt Kyoransky (ep. 79), Additional Voices *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Hunter Harris *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Joker *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Bo (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kenji Ota (ep 2), Monkey Trainer (ep 7) (Viz Dub) *''Super Pig'' (1994-1995) - Lance Romero *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Detective Keiji Asuka *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Vega (Animaze Dub) *''Tenchi Universe'' (1995) - Sagami (ep. 13), Amarube (ep. 19), Operator (ep. 21), Tessei (ep. 25), Bartender (ep. 26) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Kagetora *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kenshin Himura *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Tsugaru, Love Spirit (ep. 1), Yoshiaki Zumino (ep. 3), Bent Cougar (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Street Vendor (ep. 2), Train Announcement (ep. 2), Kouichi Shigeri (ep. 3), Taxi Driver B (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Carlos (ep. 5) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Dr. Bernard Goodman, Narrator, Raldo, Guard (ep. 3) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Hiromichi (Tokyopop Dub) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Ctarl-Ctarl Pilot (ep. 3), Fred's Bodyguard B (ep. 6), Gakkie (ep. 8), Leo (eps. 10-12), Spaceport Control Tower (ep. 10) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Legato Bluesummers *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Piximon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Villager (ep. 12) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Guardromon, Monochromon (ep. 5) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Drago Tigre *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Kenta Kobashi, Takemura, Payao, Korakuen Hall Referee, Applicant (ep. 9), Certification Match Judge (ep. 9) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Professor Azuma Hijikata *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Apollo, Phil, Jean-Paul Arnoul (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Guardromon, Andromon, Infermon (ep. 30) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Takashi Kawamura, Kimiyoshi Fukawa *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Emergy Maxfell, HOLY Soldier (ep. 12) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Arbormon, Petaldramon, Kenta (ep. 24), HoneyBeemon (ep. 26) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Kyoto Sports Reporter (ep. 22) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Boma *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Misumi Tsurugi, Izumo Kamizuki, Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Aozaru *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Soldier C (ep. 10), Punk (ep. 12) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Daiji Hirasago, Middle School Player (ep. 132), Central 46 Member (ep. 212) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Ajiro *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Gang Member (ep. 1), Villager (ep. 5) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Izumo Kamizuki, Ranka, Leaf Village Official, Suname (ep. 3), Medic Ninja (ep. 158), Shimon Hijiri (ep. 160), Rain Ninja (ep. 173), Waiter (ep. 173), Flashback Ninja #3 (ep. 175), Flashback Voice #7 (ep. 175), Akane's Father (ep. 180), Gang Member #2 (ep. 180), Sandal Man (ep. 186), Villager #2 (ep. 187), Sugoro (ep. 194), Sadai (ep. 196), Izakaya Owner (ep. 237), Medic Ninja (ep. 237), Craftsman (ep. 238), Sealing Core Ninja (ep. 274), Iroha Hyuga (ep. 275), Ninja A (ep. 431) *''Blade'' (2011) - Agus (ep. 6) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Bronk Stone (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Agent (ep. 3), Circus Member B (ep. 5), Buyer (ep. 8), Adolfo (ep. 9), Wolf (ep. 10), Glenn (ep. 20), Saruzo (ep. 22), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Fake Good Samaritan 2, TV Station 1 (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Planet (eps. 2-3), Dragon Member (ep. 3) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Red Mask (eps. 6-7) (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Joe (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Apple Tech #1 (ep. 2), Dr. Worth (ep. 2) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Police Commissioner, Egyptian Police Chief, Thug Guard, U.S. President, Chief Secretary, Scientist (Geneon Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Yurimaru *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Vega *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Mizuho Daita *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Launch Observation Team *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Man, Security 1, Katsunari Wakabayashi, Yakuza 1 (Manga Dub) *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Amnojaku, Officer B, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Barkeep, Barfly 2, Froggy, Pigris, Prison Escapee *''Samurai Warriors'' (2004) - Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Yoshimoto Imagawa External Links *Richard Cansino at the Internet Movie Database *Richard Cansino at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music